


Birthday Wishes

by axaura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axaura/pseuds/axaura
Summary: Lance, Shiro, and Keith celebrate their birthdays together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For catfishofoldin99colours on tumblr! My own tumblr is totallynotaweeb15. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

1.

When Lance woke up, the first thing that hit him was the sunlight streaming in through the open window. That in itself was annoying enough, but since the universe hated him, the crows that lived right outside his window were doing their absolute best to imitate a Mac truck. Lance rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face in the pillow, groaning. 

"Mmwasyerprollem?" One of the boyfriends cuddling him slurred.

Lance just groaned again. Keith, the aforementioned boyfriend, rolled his eyes. He sat up and yawned. 

The other boyfriend chuckled from his place at Lance's left. "They're wishing you a happy birthday, can't you tell?"

"They can suck it, Shiro."

Shiro chuckled again, and leaned over to kiss the birthday boy.

"Was that my goodmorning kiss, or happy birthday kiss?" Lance inquired with a dopey smile.

Shiro replied with a grin, "That was just a warmup."

Lance's brows furrowed in confusion, before he was physically assaulted. On his birthday! How rude.

Shiro and Keith were clearly plotting against him, because for some reason, they both knew to attack him with tickles and kisses at the same time. Those monsters. After about five minutes of giggling and shrieking, they finally released him from their claws. 

"That was your birthday kiss. Twenty-six from each us, babe." Keith informed him breathlessly.

Lance bit his lip in joy. Okay, so his boyfriends weren't entirely evil. And the loving gazes they were giving him weren't making him blush at all. Not even a little bit. Stop smirking, Keith.

Shiro nuzzled his warm cheek, and pecked the side of his mouth. "And that was your good morning kiss." 

"That was nothing!" Lance whined. Keith snorted at him.

"Don't be greedy."

"Oh yeah Keith, well you can give my good morning kiss to my ass!"

He rolled his eyes. He did that a lot, so much, Lance mused, that he has to know exactly what his brain looks like. If he had one. Jerk. 

Shiro gave a long suffering sigh in between them, and they let it drop. Shiro smiled in contentment, knowing they were wrapped in a Gordian knot around his finger.

"Lance, do you want to go out for breakfast today, or stay home?"

"Will you make Belgian waffles if we stay home?"

Shiro nodded, "Whatever you want, sweetheart. But we do have to get out of bed to do waffles."

It was Lance's turn to give a long suffering sigh. "Very well, I suppose."

The three slowly crawled out of bed, Lance being the most reluctant. Until, that is, his beautiful boyfriends took their shirts off at the same time. Keith caught his wandering eyes and smirked.

Lance returned it, and joined him in front of the dresser and closet. Wrapping his arm around Keith's waist, he softly kissed the corner of his mouth. Keith raised an eyebrow at the affectionate man in his arms.

"Well you weren't gonna kiss me!" He huffed. Then squeaked, as the Greek god of a lover they had picked them both up, one in each arm, and kissed their cheeks.

"Behave you two."

"Don't we always?" Lance murmured, eyes roaming over the flexing muscles of Shiro's biceps, shoulder, and chest. Happy birthday indeed.

Shiro snorted and set them down. He pulled a black t-shirt, working the sleeve slowly over his prosthetic arm so it wouldn't get caught. He pulled on the one lovely pair of jeans that did wonderful things to his butt and thighs, which were already pretty spectacular on their own. Something about Shiro's smirk told Lance that the choice of apparel was intentional.

"Hurry up and get dressed, slowpoke," Keith's voice chided from across the room. He was standing in the doorway, in black leggings and a red sweater that was loose at the neck, revealing those pretty collarbones of his. "We'll get breakfast started." 

Lance nodded, and shamelessly watched his boyfriends' butts as they walked out the door. Very happy birthday indeed.

He turned back to his closet, choosing his most comfortable jeans and the worn, blue band tee he had stolen from his older brother years ago.

When he started down the stairs, the sounds of his lovers in the kitchen preparing breakfast made him stop. Several years ago, when he started college, he had faced mild depression and loneliness. A good therapist (thanks, Coran!) and a couple trips to the campus quad, where everyone gathered in their free time, cured that. He had met Shiro there, who was also dealing with his own crap from serving in a war and losing an arm. Keith was introduced to him shortly after, who had bounced from foster home to foster home and had seen things that gave Lance the willies. Now look at them. Happy and in love and shit. God, he was so happy. And he knew they were all head over heels for each other. 

Sniffling his tears back, Lance headed to the kitchen. His boyfriends looked up and smiled in tandem at him when he entered. Keith had his shoes on, and at Lance's questioning look, he told him, "I want blueberries and raspberries to put on them. Hunk said we could take as many as we wanted from his garden so I figured I'd walk up and grab some."

Lance nodded, "Mind if I join you?"

"How dare you?" Keith snarked back at him.

"I'm making you waffles and you're going to abandon me. I see how it is," Shiro piped up from the counter by the stove, grinning teasingly.

Lance chuckled and went over to kiss Shiro's cheek. "We'll be back quick, babe."

"Whatever, I just won't let you have any."

"Sure. See you in a minute Shiro," Keith said. He held the door open for Lance and they were off.

Walking leisurely down the street, the two lovers reached for each other's hands and laced their fingers together. Lance smirked, Keith could act tough all he wanted, but at the end of the day, he still blushed adorably when they did little things like hand holding.

Keith side eyed his smirk and raised him one scowl. "I'll let go," he threatened.

His smirk just widened, and he started humming innocently.

Hunk's big, yellow house came into view, with it's adorable white picket fence and lush garden of herbs, vegetables, and some berry bushes in the front lawn. 

Lance beamed when he saw his best friend watering his tomatoes. 

Hunk looked up at their approach, and smiled widely. "Happy birthday, Lance!"

Lance walked through the little gate and was swept up into a big bear hug. Laughing, he thanked his friend and clasped his broad shoulders.

Keith said hello, and Hunk set his friend gently on his feet. 

"What brings you here at nine in the morning on a Saturday? And where's Shiro?"

"Makin' waffles, we wanted to know if we could have some fruit for 'em."

"Sure, sure!" Hunk nodded, "Take whatever, we had a good season this year." 

As they picked the berries, they chatted about their friend Pidge's new robot design, Hunk's new girlfriend ("Shay is awesome! She got me this cool rock from an expedition she went on and-"), and Lance's birthday wishes.

"I just wanna relax today. You're welcome to come to breakfast with us!"

"Ah no, I just had some and I was gonna meet Coran to talk about the generator at the office. It broke again." Hunk sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Keith replied, "I mean, if you can't, no one will."

Hunk smiled at the compliment, and turned to Lance and told him to stay put. He went into the house, and came out a moment later, holding a box with blue wrapping and a white ribbon. "Tell me how you like it after you open it!"

Lance hugged him goodbye and thanked him warmly. 

They would have walked back home, but Lance had passed through the gate before Keith, and felt the overwhelming urge to declare a race. He lost. Stupid Keith.

 

After breakfast, all three of them worked on the dishes together. Or rather, Keith and Shiro worked on the dishes, and Lance offered constructive criticisms of their cleaning technique. 

Thank god they were used to his crap at this point, Keith's eye only twitched once!

The light streamed through the window over the sink onto his heavenly boyfriends, creating a halo over both of them. Shiro cracked a joke and Keith's nose scrunched up, and he chuckled lightly. Lance grinned.

Yeah, it was a happy birthday.

2.

Shiro didn't ask for much. Just a job that payed the bills, put food on the table, and a roof over his head. Occasionally mental health, but that was what his therapist was for. So when he awoke the morning of his birthday to the sound of his two boyfriends arguing in the kitchen, he rolled over and groaned. Immediately the noise stopped, and the sound of footsteps started.

Two seconds later, Keith burst into their bedroom and demanded, "Shiro, blue or red?"

He blinked.

"Just pick a color really quick okay?" Lance said from behind Keith.

"Black."

"Ok, I'll go to the store and get some paper, happy birthday, babe!" Lance pecked Keith on the cheek, then went to the bed and gave Shiro a warm kiss on the lips. "Stay in bed, I'll be back in a couple minutes!" And he was off.

Shiro blinked again. "Huh?"

Keith smiled and slid under the covers with him. "We were trying to wrap your present. You can't get up until we finish." He kissed him tenderly on the corner of the mouth. "Happy birthday, Takashi."

Shiro blushed lightly, they only used his first name when they were sappy. He wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him close to cuddle. "You're staying with me then."

He heard a chuckle. "No problem." Keith burrowed further into his lover's arms and let out a sigh of happiness. 

After about ten minutes of snuggling, the two were woken from their dozing by the door slamming, and the excited sound of Lance presumably wrapping his birthday present and humming to himself. Keith and Shiro smiled at each other in amusement. Lance was so cute.

Soon the sound of him bounding up the stairs was heard, then he was jumping onto the bed with like a puppy. Giving both of them a kiss on the lips, he climbed over to the other side of the bed to put Shiro in the middle.

"Everything's ready if you wanna get up, but we can cuddle here too if that's what you want," Lance chirped happily from behind him.

Shiro grinned and let out a huff of amusement, one that matched Keith's.

"I'm kinda hungry, so let's go eat and then I'll open my gift, okay?"

Keith smiled and nodded, and Lance nuzzled his nose on the back of Shiro's neck. "Okay!"

They were both so adorable, holy crap. Shiro had known he was a goner from the moment they went on their first date together, but he hadn't realized he was this deep. Everything they did made his heart flutter, even their bickering was endearing at this point. He had met Keith in a generalized group therapy through the college they attended, a few years ago. He had just lost his arm, and listening to other people talk about their own PTSD and experiences was helping him feel like there were people who understood how he was feeling. He had struck up a conversation with a cute guy in a red crop jacket his second week there, and learned about the fallacies of the foster system. Keith had been abused four different times, and neglected another three. Two months later he met Lance by the huge fountain on campus. He was funny and didn't treat Shiro like he was child who needed pity, so he figured Keith would like him too.

Oh boy.

They argued and fought like cats and dogs, but not really maliciously after a few weeks of knowing each other. A month after the first time they met, they even smiled at each other and could have civil conversations! When Lance asked them both to dinner, Shiro was pretty sure Keith didn't stop smiling the entire ride home. Adorable.

Almost as adorable as the make-out session happening just by the bedroom door, Shiro thought as he pulled some clothes on. 

He nudged them into the hallway and down to the kitchen, and watched as Lance pulled out food and a pan. 

"How's omelets sound?" He asked over at them.

"Great." Keith replied, starting the coffee maker. "Creamer?"

"Yes, please." Shiro and Lance answered at the same time.

Breakfast moved along steadily after that, the only hiccup being when Keith almost knocked the pan off of the stove. Lance only laughed at and mocked him for five minutes, so it was pretty uneventful.

Scratch that, Lance had just brought Keith’s fumble up again and wow, Shiro didn't think human beings could turn those colors but here Keith and Lance were. Red and blue.

Shiro decided to step in before Keith choked Lance out with the wicked headlock he had put their boyfriend in.

They ate and talked about plans before Keith and Lance had to go to work. Going to the movies or going window shopping.

Lance and Keith both wanted to go to the movies, and Shiro was so relieved they were agreeing that he didn't object. He did want to see the new thriller anyway, Matt said it was good so it would definitely be worth it.

They all agreed to only get waters and a small popcorn for the movie so they could get lunch afterwards, and holding hands, walked to the cinema on Main Street. 

 

"Shiro you are not making you own birthday dinner!" The movie had been as good as Matt said it would be, and they had eaten lunch at the family diner across the street. Lance and Keith were getting ready for work when Shiro, foolishly, asked them what they wanted for dinner.

"Yeah, we have a short shift anyway, babe, just let us bring something home, Alfor is cool with staff taking food, especially for things like this!" Keith offered.

Shiro let out an exasperated breath, "It's not a big deal guys, I don't care if it's my birthday dinner. You already bought my cake, so just let me do this!" 

Keith turned to look at him, eyes narrowed, "Do. Not. Cook. Anything." Lance helpfully followed it up by making a 'watching you' gesture.

"Fine." Shiro shook his head and crossed his arms. They smiled brightly at him, and tag teamed him with twin kisses on the cheeks. Fighting a blush, he responded to their calls of "see you later, love you!" and went into the living room.

Lance and Keith were waiters at a restaurant a couple blocks away, and would be home in about four hours, when their shifts ended at eight, so Shiro picked up a book to read, and made the first chapter before he started dozing. Pleasant scenes of Lance and Keith danced beneath his eyelids. They were cuddling on the couch. They were dancing to some pop song together. They were holding hands on the street. They were cooking together. They were cooking together wearing nothing but tiny aprons, blue and red-

"We brought penne!"

Shiro jolted awake at Lance's cheerful shout. Checking himself over for drool and other things, he walked into the kitchen smiling. "With chicken?"

Lance looked over at him from the counter where he was putting the penne on plates, scandalized, "What the heck did we do to you to make you think we wouldn't get the chicken with it?!"

Keith rolled his eyes and poured some wine. "Yes, Shiro, there's chicken."

He held his hands up in surrender.

They were a handful, but they were a sweet, thoughtful, perfect handful.

3.

Keith was concerned for Lance's health. He was in imminent danger, really! If he kept poking Keith in the nose, he was going to die! Keith was just a dedicated boyfriend is all, honest!

He cracked one eye open to send his lovely little annoyance a look that he hoped conveyed his worry for Lance. By Lance's snort, he could tell he did not succeed. Two seconds later, he felt another poke.

He. Was. Done.

He tackled Lance off the bed from his place in the middle of his boyfriends, and pinned his hands above his head with one of his own. Grinning sinisterly, he licked the pointer finger of his free hand, and ignoring Lance's screams, stuck it into his ear mercilessly. 

Wet willies were what had kept the other kids away from him as a child, and while he loved Lance and never wanted him to leave, he still enjoyed dishing them out.

Lance started writhing under him. "I get it, I get it! You made your point man get your finger out of my ear it's so grossandslimyKeithwhattheheck-" 

Keith pulled his finger out and remained seated, straddling Lance's hips. He raised an eyebrow at his pouting boyfriend.

"I was trying to wish you happy birthday, jerk." He muttered sullenly.

"By poking my nose and waking me up?" 

Lance huffed, "I didn't realize you were gonna be a grumpy pants about it!"

"Are you two done?" A weary voice questioned from up on the bed. "We don't have to do this every morning, you know." Shiro stuck his head out over the edge.

Keith sighed and got up, offering a hand to Lance. "If I go out and buy cinnamon rolls will you forgive us?" 

"Not on your birthday you're not!" Lance snorted, "I'll get them." 

Keith shrugged. He turned to Shiro as Lance raced down to the kitchen to grab his shoes, "Everyone's coming over today right?" 

Shiro shook his head, "Alfor has to leave again this morning, so Allura and Coran are staying home with him until then. She texted me last night after you and Lance were already asleep."

Keith nodded, Alfor owned the restaurant he and Lance worked at, and was trying to expand it. He had a possible place upstate, but apparently was having trouble getting it, a rival company kept outbidding him. He was a pretty nice guy, and his husband Coran and daughter Allura were good friends of theirs.

"When are they coming again?"

"'Bout two, probably," Shiro yawned. 

Keith nodded and watched his lover get out of bed and plod downstairs. 

"Could you make that for me, sweetheart, I just want to go make sure your presents are all ready." 

Keith smiled and nodded at him, already grabbing the bed covers and smoothing them out. His heart clenched at how domestic this felt, trading chores and doing nice things for his boyfriends while they did nice things for him. Keith grinned wider to himself. It was such a nice change from the foster care system, one he had never expected. He thought the best day of his life would be his eighteenth birthday, but here he was at twenty-six, and every day with Lance and Shiro was like a new best day. Getting away from the system that had caused him so much pain and grief, allowed so much abuse and neglect had been almost euphoric. But meeting his kind Shiro and bubbly Lance, and then realizing he was in love and it was mutual? Woah.

Lance walked in while he was busy and didn't speak. When Keith turned around and noticed where his eyes had been, he smirked. "Stop exploiting my labor. I had to bend over for that last corner." 

Lance returned his smirk and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Keith. "Darling, I thought it was only fair! I just finished watching Shiro bend over to get your present from the closet!"

Keith snorted at his boyfriend, and leaned in to kiss him. Keith would never bother with Chapstick or skincare routines himself, but hell if he didn't appreciate it on Lance. So soft and warm and pretty. He pulled Lance closer, wrapping his arm around his waist, one hand coming to cup his short hair. He smiled widely when he felt Lance clasp his own hands behind his neck, effectively breaking the kiss. Keith pecked his sweet boy's lips again, before trailing kisses up his jaw and hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Keith. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you three," came Shiro's voice from the door. Keith and Lance parted a few inches to look at him, and Lance extended and inviting hand. Shiro took it with his right hand and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed when Lance started stroking the cool, metal knuckles gently. He looked at Keith and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders. Keith leaned his head on Shiro's chest and let out a happy sigh. The three lovers basked in the peace of the morning together for a couple of minutes before Shiro broke the silence.

"I actually came up to tell you the bakery doesn’t open for another hour, so if you both wanna wait we can all go get breakfast together."

They shuffled downstairs together and talked quietly about work, random thoughts, and the get together they were having for Keith's birthday.

"Do you want to open your presents now or when they get here?"

"I'll wait for them, it's fine."

Lance put his chin in his hand and pouted. "It's too bad Allura and Coran can't come." Shiro and Keith made eye contact across the table. They weren't jealous or threatened by Lance's puppy crush on their beautiful friend, in fact, they found it cute and amusing. That, coupled with his adoration of their dear mustachioed therapist, always made them laugh.

"We're going out to lunch with Allura next Saturday to celebrate her promotion, and you'll see Coran when we drop Shiro off for his appointment tomorrow, dork."

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, "My heart pines for my fair princess and her Coranic!" He clutched said heart and flung his other arm out in front of him. "I don't know how I shall bear this evening!"

Shiro laughed and Keith rolled his eyes. Why was he into this loser again?

After they had gotten breakfast, they spent the next three hours making sure their house was clean, making food, and teasing Lance. They finished a half an hour before the others were supposed to come, and flicked the TV on to provide background noise to a cuddle session on the couch.

Five minutes in, there was a knock on the door and Lance shot up from his spot on Shiro's lap on the couch.

"Hunk, my man! How's it going? Hi Shay, you look really nice!"

Keith watched Lance hug his friend and his girlfriend with a grin on his face. "Why are you so excited, it's not like it's Allura or anything."

Lance stuck his tongue at at him like a child, "Hunk will always hold my heart, I love him more than all of you combined!" He wrapped his arms around Hunk's neck and turned to wink at Shay, who was trying to stifle her giggles with her hand. He turned cherry red when Hunk actually pulled him close and kissed his cheek, grinning when Shiro barked out a laugh.

Keith snorted and smirked, "He can have you."

Shiro got up to go greet their friends. "Play nice Keith, we have guests."

They all moved to the dining room to set up the large, beautifully frosted birthday cake the sweet couple had brought. Ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Keith went to answer in and blinked in confusion when he saw the Altea family. "I thought you guys couldn't make it?"

Alfor smiled warmly, "My flight was cancelled, I hope we aren't intruding!"

Keith shook his head, "Of course not! You guys are always welcome!" He smiled slyly. "Lance was upset when he found out you guys weren't coming, we've been giving him crap all day about it."

The three of them chuckled, and Allura stepped inside. "I suppose we'll have to go console the poor thing." 

Coran and Alfor wished him a happy birthday before following their daughter. 

"Lance, my boy, Keith tells us you were sad about us not coming!" Coran's happy voice sounded through the house. It was immediately followed by Lance's shriek of joy before he pulled them all into a hug.

Pidge and Matt arrived a little while after them, Pidge punching his shoulder and smirking at him instead of the conventional birthday well-wishes. Matt patted his shoulder and apologized for his little gremlin before moving to give Shiro a bear hug.

Keith stood in the entryway to the living room and watched all of them talk and laugh.

Lance caught his eye and shushed everyone, then started counting. "One, two, three! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!" Everyone joined him and laughed when Keith flushed happily.

"Thanks everyone," he mumbled.

Shiro and Lance walked over to him and kissed his cheeks, one on either side. They glanced at each other in amusement at Pidge's shout of, "get a room!" and took Keith's hands. 

"We're gonna cut the cake now, sweetheart," Shiro smiled gently down at him. Keith nodded.

He loved them so much. Lance and Shiro were so perfect for him. His friends, Hunk, Shay, the Alteas, and the Holt siblings were everything he had wanted growing up.

Keith smiled and followed his family into the kitchen.


End file.
